La pareja perfecta
by Randuril
Summary: [Universo alterno] Akane Tendo y Ranma Takahashi son una pareja de criminales que viven de estafar a hombres ricos y poderosos. Ahora, su próxima víctima es la famosa cantante Ranko.


Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

**_La pareja perfecta_**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Akane Tendo tuvo siempre un talento natural para conquistar a los hombres, siempre la habían halagado por su belleza, por su cuerpo bien formado y su encantadora sonrisa. La sonrisa indicada y la mirada adecuada le habían servido desde siempre para conseguir descuentos especiales en las tiendas, o para obtener una mayor calificación en los trabajos del instituto, un mejor asiento en el cine, bebidas extras en la cafetería. Cuando se vio en apuros no dudó en sacar a relucir sus dotes para asegurarse un buen pasar. Era sencillo convencer a los hombres de invitarla a cenar o hacerle regalos que luego ella se encargaba de vender para comprar lo que realmente necesitaba.

Nunca se atrevió a ir más lejos que algunos besos o toques sugerentes, una vez pasado cierto límite no controlaría la situación y eso la asustaba, no sabía qué podía ocurrir después. Jamás había tenido intimidad con nadie y se valoraba lo suficiente para entregarse por más que simplemente dinero la primera vez, pero todos los hombres eran iguales, aún no había hallado otra cosa que amaran más que su propio dinero.

Entonces se encontró con Ranma Takahashi. Se conocieron en el momento preciso, cuando Akane necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a sacarse de encima a los pesados que no aceptaban un «no» como respuesta; y él necesitaba un objetivo en el que centrar sus habilidades. Ranma comprendía su pasado y su vida porque supo que era pura ficción, no había realidad en el proceder de ella, pero sí había realidad cuando lo miraba y cuando se tocaban. Había una pureza en su alma, ínfima, mínima, pero de la que Ranma logró enamorarse absolutamente.

Entonces Ranma le dio por fin confianza, y un arma para desafiar a esos hombres que solo veían su exterior y se enamoraban de una sonrisa vacía, le dio la capacidad de idear un negocio redituable. Él le sacó la pasión al asunto —ese límite que ella temía cruzar porque creía no poder retornar— para poner la pasión donde debía ir, en el medio de los dos. Lo otro era un plan bien trazado, técnicas para saber de qué hablar, estrategias para convencer, entrenamientos para ser la más hermosa y dominarlos a todos dándoles el placer que nunca soñaron. Lo demás, la sensualidad, el verdadero goce y el deleite estaban cuando él la besaba, o apenas cuando la tocaba, porque allí Akane ponía el corazón, y Ranma lo sabía. Además, se encargaba de dejárselo claro cada vez, la adoraba como a una reina y la llevaba hasta los límites del abismo, para traerla de vuelta y envolverla en sus brazos, donde se sentía protegida por su fuerza. Ella podía continuar actuando, fingiendo amar a otros, era un negocio, les gustaba decir que llevaban juntos una empresa, que además era exitosa. Eran el complemento perfecto, la sonrisa tierna y coqueta de Akane y los ojos azul oscuro de Ranma mirando alrededor, observándolo todo, planeando la estrategia.

Akane estaba segura de que él estaría siempre cerca para rescatarla. La princesa y su caballero andante, como en las historias.

Una pareja perfecta.

**.**

**.**

Entró a la habitación envolviéndose la toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Ranma le alargó una fotografía donde aparecía una pelirroja que sonreía apenas con un ramo de flores en los brazos, inclinándose en agradecimiento.

Akane arqueó una ceja, cuestionadora.

—¿La conoces?

—La cantante Ranko —respondió Akane sin darle importancia, buscando un cepillo para desenredarse el pelo.

—Tu próximo «cliente» —la corrigió Ranma mirándola atentamente.

Akane dejó el cepillo de nuevo sobre la cómoda y, después de sostenerle la mirada un largo momento, en el que buscó en sus ojos o sus rasgos algo que confirmara la broma, sentenció:

—No soy lesbiana, Ranma.

Luego agregó, como si fuera algo sabido desde siempre:

—Eres un maldito pervertido.

—No se trata de serlo o no, es _fingir. _Ni siquiera sabemos si la pelirroja es medio rara, pero ella es una pobre viuda que está sufriendo y necesita cariño —dijo con una vocecita dulce y teatral—, así que lo aceptará, venga de donde venga. Y tú eres experta en viudos que necesitan cariño.

Le echó una mirada sugerente que Akane prefirió evitar.

—Pero no puedo fingir.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Siempre finges con todos esos tipos, ¿o acaso te gusta estar con ellos?

—Es totalmente distinto, Ranma. ¡Esta es una mujer!

—Con más razón, entonces. Sabrás bien dónde tocarla para volverla loca y tenerla donde quieres.

—No es tan fácil —le reprochó Akane haciendo un mohín.

—¿No? Vamos, Akane, no me hagas hablar de lo que solemos hacer en la bañera y cómo tú te…

—¡Ranma!

La cara se le volvió de fuego, pero se alegró. Y fue tan feliz de tenerlo, a él, el único que podía despertar todavía su inocencia, hacerla creer que no era esa chica sucia y corrompida en la que se había transformado a partir de la primera víctima. Él la salvaba.

—Eres un idiota —agregó en voz más baja, como una niña avergonzada.

—Adoro cuando te sonrojas —murmuró Ranma acercándose a ella.

La miraba con tanta admiración y cariño que Akane se sintió transportada muchos años atrás en el tiempo, como si fueran unos adolescentes despreocupados flirteando sin más intenciones que la de pasar un rato divertido.

Ranma la besó acariciándole la cintura por sobre el afelpado de la toalla. Akane gimió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, intensificando el beso, queriendo estar más pegada a él, mucho más cerca. Lo necesitaba.

_Fingir, _sí, de eso se trataba lo demás, sonreír como si estuviera feliz, aparentar amor, simular deseo. Pero solo con los otros hombres, no con él, con él no era necesario, no debía aparentar nada, ni esconder las lágrimas ni aplacar su felicidad. Solo con él podía ser la Akane que había dejado de ser para los demás.

—Akane… —susurró Ranma cerca de su oído mientras le besaba el cuello y sus manos intentaban abrir la toalla y apartarla.

Ella lo ayudó a quitársela, frenética, y dio un respingo cuando sus manos calientes le tocaron la piel aún fría por el baño.

—Ranma… —Casi fue un ruego.

—Lo haremos, Akane —aseguró él. Ella supo a qué se refería.

Y ya estaba segura.

—Lo haremos —repitió Akane.

Volvieron a besarse y se perdieron del resto del mundo.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Te miras en el espejo, pero el reflejo no te devuelve nada. Eres pálida y triste, aunque en las revistas hubieran dicho «de piel clara y hermosa», tus ojos azules, demasiado grandes, demasiado melancólicos. «Cargados de sentimiento». Tienes un cabello imposiblemente rojo cayéndote por la espalda. «El exótico cabello rojo». Nada. Todos están confundidos, están viendo algo que no es, una construcción, una interpretación de las palabras de tu padre, de su idea producida y explotada hasta el hartazgo. La niña prodigio, la de la voz maravillosa, la de las letras hermosas y desgarradoras, la chica talentosa y bella, la de la carrera perfecta, casada con el muchacho popular y codiciado por todos, apuesto, el modelo exitoso. Tanta tragedia en tu vida, tanta tristeza y desgracias por todas partes y también tu esposo muere. Pero tú te ves preciosa hasta en tu esplendor de viuda. Hasta eso se puede explotar, tu viudez es redituable. Muerte, desgracia, duelo, y escribir un par de canciones tristes para sacar singles. Y es que no serías Ranko si no escribiera todas tus penas en canciones que luego salen al mercado y venden millones de copias, ¿verdad?

Esa es Ranko. Desde los cinco años tocando el piano; desde los siete vocalizando en el coro de la escuela mejor que ningún otro niño; desde los diez escribiendo canciones que hablaban de las penas como si ya Ranko fuera una adulta. Desde que tu padre había puesto su ojo avizor sobre ti y tu talento dándose cuenta que allí había dinero. _Ranko-chan, ¿por qué no escribes otra canción para papá? _Y mira, no lo sabes, pero papá la está negociando con un amigo, él entiende de estas cosas, las disqueras desesperan por tener cosas nuevas cada día. ¿Y cómo no va a ser bueno el hecho de la niña prodigio escribiendo canciones de desamor? Es como respirar aire fresco, en realidad las disqueras ya quieren sacarse de encima a esas bandas de chicos, carilindos con pasos estructurados, todos modelos, todos actores, todos jugando al playback. No tienen cerebro y por tanto la música que promocionan es música edulcorada sin cerebro. Todos se quejan a la industria, siempre lo mismo, siempre chicos sonrientes que se ven bien ante la cámara no importa desde qué ángulo los tomen. La gente pide cosas nuevas todo el tiempo y ahora están en la época de canciones con sentimiento, con contenido, que digan algo más que las frases repetidas de siempre y les llenen el vacío existencial. Siempre se trata de eso, Ranko, el consumismo es la manera de llenar el vacío existencial. La música es negocio, y papá lo sabe bien, Ranko. Papá se encargará de todo y te hará famosa.

Tú solo tienes que hacer lo que sabes hacer mejor, Ranko, como desde los once cuando mamá ya no estaba y entonces te salían canciones por miles cada vez. ¿No adoras la tristeza? Si es la que te da de comer _debes _adorarla. Como desde los doce cuando pisaste por primera vez un escenario y luego en los programas de televisión hablaban de la hermosa niña de cabellera roja y mirada tan cargada de sentimientos. Desde los catorce, cuando papá consiguió que esa marca te contratara para que la promocionaras, y desde los quince, cuando la popularidad era tanta que tú elegías qué marca promocionar y cuál rechazar.

Debes producir más y mejor, Ranko. No, nada de una canción un poco alegre, nada que hable sobre la esperanza en el mundo, ¿te volviste loca? ¿Quieres arruinar todo? Ranko es _Ranko, _la chica triste, «la princesa de la soledad» o como sea que los medios te hayan bautizado. No puedes cambiar tu estilo así como así de un día para el otro. No dejes que te vean con ese chico, tienes apenas dieciséis ¿qué puedes saber tú sobre el amor? Es normal que te _gusten _los chicos, pero no puedes _enamorarte, _eres una chiquilla apenas. Eres Ranko, siempre sola, siempre solemne, siempre sonriendo agradecida a los fans, pero lejos, eres inalcanzable, pura, una estrella luminosa. No tires por la borda todo lo que has podido conseguir, eso que papá te ayudó a formar, porque sabes que fue con su ayuda, solo se tienen el uno al otro así que es normal. Él se apoya en ti y tú puedes apoyarte en él porque te va a cuidar siempre.

¿Lo ves? No valía la pena, Ranko, ese muchacho se fue, despareció y te dejó triste y humillada. Pero no te preocupes porque papá se encargará de todo, escribe un par de canciones y haremos otro disco, Ranko. Saca tu tristeza y gana más yenes, así exorcizas tus demonios. Canta y escribe. Llora a escondidas y escribe. A la gente le interesan las canciones solamente, no les importa cómo fueron escritas, solo quieren escuchar las palabras que los consuelen y ellos creen que tú puedes entenderlos bien, que los conoces y por eso escribes lo que les pasa _a ellos. _Porque una chica famosa, joven, bella y talentosa no tiene motivos para estar tan triste, no; hablas de la tristeza _de ellos _no de _la tuya. _Solo escribe y papá se encargará de todo.

Genma Saotome tiene buen ojo y eligió bien el contrato para filmar ese comercial, ese chico que te acompañará, Ryoga Hibiki, es un modelo bien cotizado, incluso grabó un dorama —de esos tontos juveniles, una comedia ligera pero que tuvo mucho éxito— y ahora se está haciendo conocido. Es bueno que charlen, Ranko, está bien si quieren salir, hacen buena pareja, ¿te imaginas? La chica triste y el chico apuesto y divertido. Será una gran promoción.

¿No te parece que esto sí es amor? Ese chico es tan bueno, tan tierno, está tan pendiente de ti y de tu carrera; papá se encargará de todo. ¿Cómo será la boda? Ya cumpliste veinte, Ranko, es la edad ideal. Y lo mejor es que ahora sí puedes escribir algunas canciones alegres y melosas, irán dedicadas a tu esposo, ahora _sí _hay justificación: Ranko está enamorada y va a casarse, por supuesto que está feliz y escribe canciones alegres. Todo eso es correcto, se casará con el hombre indicado, formarán la pareja más famosa y querida. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Ranko. Escribe. Sonríe a los periodistas y escribe. Deja que Ryoga te abrace y escribe, deja que te diga «te amo» y escribe. Porque tú lo amas también, no importa que no estés segura, son los nervios antes de la boda nada más. Ahora Ryoga se encargará de todo porque es tu esposo, déjate querer por él, a veces realmente te gusta besarlo, a veces quieres creer que es cierto y están solos los dos en el mundo. Tú solo escribe; canta y escribe. Hay que sacar un nuevo álbum.

Pero no te pierdas demasiado allí. Después de todo Ranko es Ranko por sus canciones. No has escrito, Ranko. Te has escapado demasiado del mundo, estás _demasiado _feliz. No todo son canciones bonitas, pero ahora ni las canciones bonitas siquiera, no puedes dejar de producir. No todo es escaparte fines de semana con tu esposo, no todo es salir a cenar fuera, no todo es dejarse besar bajo la lluvia, no todo es el calor de sus manos dando la impresión de que ahora estás segura y ya no tendrás que esconderte para llorar y escribir. Escribe, escribe, escribe.

Papá se encargará de todo. Ahora actuarás, Ranko. Un dorama lacrimógeno, drama y romance, y tú y tu esposo serán la pareja protagonista, será un furor, un éxito asegurado, los fans los amarán todavía más. Y tú escribirás las canciones para el programa, por supuesto, canciones tristes de desamor, es probable que el dorama no tenga final feliz, inspírate en eso, pero no importa porque en la realidad ustedes sí estarán juntos y los fans enloquecerán. No puedes dejar de escribir, Ranko. ¿Por qué no escribes?

Qué bueno que tienes a tu padre que se encarga de todo, de lo contrario ya se hubiera acabado tu carera porque hace mucho que no sacas una nueva canción. Por eso es que tu padre consiguió ese contrato con la emisora para comenzar a grabar el dorama. Ryoga está bastante emocionado también, dice que con un drama podrá demostrar mejor sus dotes de actor. ¿Por qué a ti no te convence nada de esto? Es muy tonto continuar pensando en cancioncitas alegres, esas son para una jovencita enamorada, ahora eres una mujer casada y el mercado quiere otra cosa, Ranko, ¿no escuchas lo que dice tu padre? El mercado es el que decide, hay que mostrar más seriedad, hay que mostrar que son una pareja con buena cabeza que planea las cosas a futuro. ¿No sería lindo que tuvieran un bebé también? Pero cuando termine el programa, o todo se va a superponer. Tendrás que asegurarte de quedar embarazada durante la grabación para que las fechas puedan calzar y tengas a tu hijo cuando aún permanezcan los ecos del éxito del show. Pero antes escribe un par de canciones. Y la canción principal del show, Ranko, no lo olvides.

Escribe, escribe, escribe.

¿Necesitas inspiración? Sabes que papá tiene métodos que pueden ayudarte, son ejercicios de escritura nada más, pero funcionaban en el pasado, seguro que ahora también. Eso está muy bien, enciérrate y llora. No podías mostrarle tus lágrimas a tu esposo después de todo porque no las comprende, él también cree que es el mercado el que manda. Pero no te preocupes, Ranko, es mejor que aprendieras desde ahora que nadie va a comprender nunca tus lágrimas y mucho menos un hombre. Llora y escribe. ¡No seas tonta y escribe!

Está bien que se vayan los dos solos a unas pequeñas vacaciones, tienes buenas ideas después de todo, Ranko, de seguro quieres salvar la intimidad que está decayendo. Papá se asegurará de aprovechar la oportunidad para promocionarlos como pareja, él se encargará de todo.

Pero es tan terrible y tan injusto, Ranko, que tu esposo tuviera ese accidente tan trágico. Estás sola de nuevo, pero no te preocupes porque tu padre está aquí y no se irá de tu lado. Te ves maravillosa como viuda, y esto también te ayudará a sacar toda la pena que guardas. Ahora puedes escribir algunas canciones. Sí, querida, es doloroso, pero esto es tu terapia, recuerda. El público te ama y no te abandonará, mucho menos ahora, solo dales lo que quieren. El bueno de Ryoga no ha muerto en vano, inspírate en su hermoso recuerdo y escribe. ¿Lo ves? Eres un éxito. Ranko puede hacerlo, por supuesto. ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que has logrado?

Debes arreglarte, hay que ir a la entrega de premios, vístete, péinate, un poco de maquillaje, una sonrisa, no demasiado, la sonrisa de siempre, la que están acostumbrados a ver, la sonrisa un poco triste. Nunca te han visto sonreír completamente ¿verdad? Nadie te conoce realmente, eso es lo que piensas a menudo. Pero no es cierto, todos ellos te conocen por tus canciones, te conocen de verdad porque las canciones son tu alma, es como estar desnuda frente a ellos, te han visto realmente y tienen el poder para destruirte, tú se los diste al mostrarte tal y como eres a través de la música. Fuiste muy tonta, Ranko, pero ahora ya no puedes detenerte, Ranko es Ranko por sus canciones, es demasiado tarde para parar el engranaje. Tienes que seguir escribiendo. ¿No ves lo redituable que es la pena? No cierres lo ojos, Ranko, ¿por qué no quieres ver tu imagen en el espejo?

Esto es un negocio como cualquiera, y ahora que eres viuda debes aprovecharlo en tu propio beneficio. Escribe; llora, llora y escribe. ¿Te hiciste un poco adicta a la tristeza? ¿Es por eso que no quieres mirarte al espejo? ¿Lloras ahora porque sabes que es verdad, que tarde o temprano ibas a necesitar más pena para poder inspirarte? No sientas culpa, Ranko es Ranko por esto, es tu naturaleza. Debes escribir, debes cantar, debes grabar, la gente quiere escucharte, lo necesita. Ellos también son adictos a tu música, a la sensación que tú les provocas. Forman un círculo perfecto que se retroalimenta, tú y el público.

Alístate, arréglate, sécate las lágrimas, este no es momento de llorar si no vas a escribir ni a componer nada. Para lloriqueos lastimeros tienes la bañera, o la oscuridad de la noche, o los momentos en que «estás muy cansada» o «estás componiendo» y te encierras en tu habitación, con la música en los auriculares lo más alto que puedes soportar, aunque ni así dejas de oír tus pensamientos. Este no es momento, Ranko, lo sabes bien.

Aunque cierres los ojos por un rato no cambiará tu realidad, eso también lo sabes bien.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

—Es preciosa —comentó Ranma nuevamente.

—Se ve muy triste —contraatacó Akane mirando el televisor. Era mujer, y una mujer no puede soportar que un hombre halague a otra mujer en su presencia. Y _Akane_ no puede soportar que _Ranma_ halague a otra sin contraatacar—. Se ve realmente triste.

Lo que significaba «eso la hace muy fea, y con esa cara de haber llorado no sé cómo te puede parecer preciosa, ni siquiera bonita.» Traducción de lenguaje femenino estándar.

Como era su enemiga —ya que Ranma la había tildado de «preciosa»— se concentró más en ella, la estudió sin perder detalle de la imagen en la pantalla. La observó subir los escalones para recibir el premio, con un vestido nada lujoso, sencillamente ajustado a su figura menuda y delgada, el cabello largo, muy liso y rojo caía por su espalda. No tenía ninguna joya, Akane lo notó, ni pulseras o collares, ni pendientes en las orejas. ¿Anillos?, ¿la argolla de matrimonio? Los planos fueron demasiado rápidos y no pudo mirar bien, la cámara ya estaba de nuevo detenida en su rostro. No tenía maquillaje, apenas quizá un brillo en los pequeños labios, pero nada más, nada de pintura en los ojos —algo que descolocó completamente a Akane, que no se imaginaba salir de casa sin aplicarse rímel—, ni siquiera un poco de color para dar vida a las pálidas mejillas, aunque seguramente algo había usado para taparse las ojeras, porque _debía_ tener ojeras. Pero nada más. Las únicas fotos que había visto de Ranko eran producciones hechas especialmente para la promoción de sus discos, o algunas en eventos; las pocas que habían tomado casi de incógnito algunos periodistas durante su luna de miel estaban hechas a demasiada distancia como para poder observarla a gusto al natural. Ahora, a través de la pantalla del televisor, era la primera vez que podía mirarla casi como un ser real de carne y hueso, y la sorprendió lo poquita cosa que era.

Sin embargo, como Akane estafaba hombres para vivir —y debido a la capacidad que debía tener para sentir empatía inmediatamente con cada uno y saber qué les agradaba, en qué medida y qué preferían oír— conectó también muy rápido con el sentimiento de desasosiego que había en los ojos azules de la cantante Ranko. Había tanta tristeza y desesperanza escrita en sus enormes ojos brillantes que después de observarla un rato Akane se echó instintivamente hacia atrás, como si le estuvieran gritando las palabras a la cara. Al mismo tiempo trazó un par de planes para intentar hacerla sonreír y que se sintiera bien, era el próximo «cliente» y tenía que concentrarse en ganar su corazón, en apoderarse también de sus pensamientos, de su alma, lograr que ella fuera la única constante en su cabeza. El plan era el mismo, pero las estrategias eran completamente diferentes, se trataba de una mujer, no podía engañarla con una dulzura aterciopelada, no siendo ella también una chica. Como le había insistido a Ranma, era preferible que él se encargara de este caso, era bien parecido, no le faltaba encanto y tenía un par de habilidades que podían volver loca a cualquier mujer. ¿No decía él mismo que Ranko estaba vulnerable por su reciente viudez?, entonces sería fácil seducirla y llenarla con un poco de cariño físico, para un hombre lo era. Pero Akane tendría que ser mucho más sutil, más dulce, tenía que lograr meterse _debajo_ de su piel, y esperaba no tener que llegar a llevarla a la cama, había otros caminos hacia el corazón vulnerable de una mujer.

—Se ve muy triste… pobrecita —comentó Akane con lástima, con el corazón bullendo de empatía y de planes en los que debía convertirse en la mejor amiga de esa pelirroja. _Entró en sintonía,_ como llamaba ella al momento en que su mente y su corazón se ponían de acuerdo para trabajar en su próxima conquista.

—Es muy hermosa —replicó Ranma sin apartar los ojos del televisor hasta que Ranko terminó de agradecer el premio y bajó del escenario con los aplausos de fondo—, seguro que un poco más arreglada y sonriendo un poco es bellísima. Oye, Akane, ¿estoy a tiempo de cambiar de idea y dedicarme a conquistarla mientras tú te encargas _de lo demás? _—bromeó con una media sonrisa.

Akane le correspondió el gesto.

—Ni lo sueñes, Ranma. Ella ya es mía, este será un gran desafío.

—Bien, entonces. La abordaremos a la llegada a alguno de los restaurantes que frecuenta, prefiere siempre las horas menos concurridas —comentó Ranma releyendo su libreta—. Estudiaré mejor su rutina y sus salidas para elegir el momento adecuado. Para el segundo encuentro aprovecharemos la grabación del nuevo videoclip, que se va a hacer en una de las calles principales de la ciudad, luego el concierto de la semana siguiente. Es muy importante, Akane, si te invita a la cena después del show significa que la has conquistado lo suficiente, es muy exclusiva y van una veintena de personas muy bien elegidas. Debes jugar tus cartas con mucha inteligencia para llegar allí.

Akane casi se echa a reír.

—Estaré en esa cena, puedes estar seguro —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

La pelirroja iba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la fan le salió al paso. La calle era poco concurrida y justamente por eso la habían elegido sus guardaespaldas, ese sector de tiendas elegantes era frecuentado por personas de alta sociedad y nuevos ricos que ostentaban haciéndose acompañar por media docena de personas. El lugar era lo que Ranko llamaba una «isla», una zona donde estar segura. Los elegían especialmente, cuatro o cinco puntos en la ciudad donde poder hacer lo que quisiera sin ser molestada, comprar, comer, divertirse, tiendas, restaurantes, lugares donde poder pasar desapercibida, donde _Ranko _no significara demasiado, o a los que los fans no pudieran acceder con facilidad, donde no hubiera acoso de la prensa ni de nadie. Era un lugar para respirar, pero últimamente ni en esos sitios Ranko podía respirar, se ahogaba en todas partes, con los hombres de negocios que la rodeaban, los aduladores que la asesoraban, con los fans… sobre todo los fans, que estaban amando una mentira. Porque ya no se sentía como antes, cuando creía en lo que hacía y pensaba que hacía algo bueno por los demás, les regalaba música que era lo mismo que regalarles felicidad, pero esos tiempos acabaron. Todo había sido construido sobre la nada, no encontraba salida ni un _sentido_ a lo que estaba haciendo, solo cantar y escribir, escribir y cantar. ¿Para qué?

Ninguna «isla» le bastaba, y en realidad no quería estar en ninguna, solo salía siguiendo el protocolo establecido. Debía dejar que la vieran en algunos lugares, no demasiado pero sí que la vieran, como al principio de su carrera tenía que dejar que la vieran tomando cierta marca de bebidas o usando cierta marca de ropa, o cierto tipo de zapatos. Lo estipulado. Llegar, pasar veinte minutos, charlar con las personas adecuadas, salir, sumarse al tráfico, encontrar quizá algunos fotógrafos en el camino o unos fans gritando su nombre. Luego llegar a otra «isla» donde estar segura por otros veinte o treinta minutos. Nada más. Pero ya no había alivio. Todo la atormentaba, entrar a los locales, estrechar manos, salir y escuchar los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas, ver la alegría de un admirador. Ya no había islas, todo se estaba transformando en un gran océano.

Pero de pronto esa fan salió de la nada y casi dio de bruces con ella. Estaba emocionada, no demasiado como si pudieran creer que tenía intenciones de hacerle daño a la cantante, pero lo bastante para que se notara su objetivo. El guardaespaldas de Ranko actuó casi por reflejo anteponiendo un brazo cuando la otra mujer se acercaba.

—Señorita…

—¡Ranko! ¡Esto es asombroso! Acabo de comprar tu disco y ahora te veo aquí, es el destino —habló la chica, tenía el pelo corto y oscuro, unos grandes ojos azules sobre los que aleteaban unas pestañas muy negras y largas, y sus labios sonreían en una pequeña curva—. Por favor, quiero guardar este momento para siempre. Sería un honor si pudieras firmar el CD.

Hizo una profunda reverencia alargando la cajita de plástico con las dos manos. Ranko se quedó mirando los dedos que apretaban con fuerza el CD, las uñas no eran demasiado largas, estaban perfectamente pintadas de color claro y unos pequeños stras de fantasía brillaban cerca de la punta de una de ellas. La cantante se quitó las gafas para el sol observando con más detalle a la muchacha que en ese momento se incorporaba y le sonreía apenas, casi con vergüenza.

—Por favor, por favor, de verdad sería un honor. Te adoro, amo tu música y eres un gran ejemplo para mí, pero sobre todo admiro cómo sobrellevas este momento, eres realmente fuerte.

Las pestañas aletearon una vez más y Ranko pudo percibir el suave color del maquillaje sobre los párpados. No respondió porque no sabía qué decir, se había quedado sorprendida de que alguien como ella pudiera admirarla y pensar que era fuerte, ¿cómo? Seguro esa chica tenía mucha más confianza, valor y fuerza que ella, había tenido las agallas para abordarla en plena calle y decirle todo eso.

—Te lo ruego, Ranko —repitió intentando dar un paso, pero el hombre se lo impidió.

—Está bien, Taro —lo tranquilizó Ranko tomando el CD, que resultó ser realmente su último single, que ya había vendido varios miles de copias. Por un momento Ranko lo miró como si fuera algo salido de otro planeta y no supo qué hacer a continuación. Miró a la chica—. Ah…

—Mi nombre es Mika. Mika Mori. ¡No puedo creer que esté pasando esto, ver a Ranko cara a cara!

La pelirroja miró al guardaespaldas y el hombre se tocó los bolsillos sin hallar nada.

—¿Tendrás tú…? —Ranko miró a la chica.

—¿Un bolígrafo? —Las pestañas aletearon como sombras negras sobre su rostro cuando agachó la cabeza para revisar el pequeño bolso que llevaba—. No. No, nada… No puedo creerlo —Cerró los ojos por un momento y las oscuras pestañas destacaron sobre la blancura de la piel. Ranko la observó atentamente—. ¡No importa! —dijo después más animada, volvió a tomar el CD y retuvo una de las manos de la cantante entre las suyas—. Este momento ya es especial y perfecto, y lo recordaré por siempre. Si tú también pudieras recordar mi nombre sería muy feliz, soy Mika Mori. Soy tu admiradora, créeme que eres muy importante para mí, Ranko.

Ranko entreabrió los labios sin saber qué responder. Las pestañas aletearon.

—Gracias…

—Gracias a ti, Ranko —Sus dedos le estrecharon la mano con más fuerza y luego la soltó.

—Mika Mori… tú también eres admirable.

La chica sonrió de pronto, como tomada por sorpresa, sonrojándose. Hizo otra reverencia y se fue dando pasitos de alegría y apretando el CD entre sus manos. Los coches seguían andando por la calle, uno giró en la esquina, el mundo continuaba su curso.

El guardaespaldas condujo a Ranko suavemente hacia la tienda mientras ella intentaba recuperarse de la impresión. ¿Ella era fuerte? ¿Ella daba una imagen que podía ayudar a los demás a sobreponerse? ¿Ella, que solo se movía entre «islas», siempre resguardada del afuera?

La fan no obtuvo un autógrafo, pero por un tiempo obtuvo lo que pidió porque Ranko no pudo sacarse el nombre de Mika Mori de la cabeza por el resto del día.

**.**

**.**

Mika Mori dobló la esquina y cambió los pasos casi aniñados por otros más enérgicos, anduvo hasta el automóvil estacionado al final de la calle y se metió dentro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ranma, que iba al volante, arrancó el motor y se fueron.

—Sospecho que te fue bien —comentó.

—¡Más que eso! —replicó Akane mientras se sacaba un lente de contacto—. Creo que de verdad sucedió algo… al menos la dejé interesada, queriendo saber más de todo este asunto. Aunque me parece que me pasé con pedirle que recordara mi nombre y todo eso —Se quitó el otro lente y parpadeó, liberando sus ojos de color castaño—. Pero improvisé en el momento, ¿no son esas las cosas que dice un fanático? Además, para algo elegí este nombre ridículo, es pegajoso y difícil de olvidar. Mika Mori.

—No sé lo que le dijiste, pero se la veía asombrada. Prácticamente estaba con la boca abierta —dijo Ranma—. El tipo tenía cara de pocos amigos, tendremos que sacárnoslo de encima para la próxima o puede arruinar todo.

—Lo arreglaré, no te preocupes.

—O debemos abordarla cuando esté sola, aunque será difícil.

—Te lo dije, lo voy a arreglar, solo hay que esperar que me tenga más confianza —Akane se pasó las manos por el pelo acomodándose la corta melena—. Ya la tengo, Ranma, siento que ya la tengo. Me siento… no sé, es emocionante, tengo la sensación de que pasó algo importante ahí. Y me encanta este desafío, los hombres son tan fáciles, unas pocas miradas provocativas y algo de mostrarles el escote y ya los tengo comiendo de mi mano. Con Ranko será completamente distinto. ¡Es tan emocionante!

—¿Debería sentirme ofendido? —preguntó Ranma, aprovechando la detención en la luz roja para volverse a mirarla.

—Bobo… —le reprochó ella rozándole los labios con un beso—. Tú eres diferente, eres especial. No eres una conquista, lo eres _todo. _¿Lo entiendes? Si no supieras lo especial que eres no estarías de acuerdo en que hiciera esto, ¿verdad?

—_Tú _eres todo —aseguró Ranma acariciando la pierna que quedaba al descubierto por la corta falda—. Y además eres mía. No tenías que conquistarme, ya eras para mí, y yo era para ti.

Akane reprimió una risita y le susurró al oído: «Eso es tan tontamente romántico, Ranma».

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua y se concentró de nuevo en avanzar y mirar el tráfico para disimular la vergüenza.

—Pero ¿crees que lo hice bien? ¿Cómo me viste? ¿Parecía natural?

—Te aseguro que creyó todo. Eres la mejor, Mika.

Akane frunció el ceño.

—No hagas eso, ya te dije que no lo hicieras. Soy Akane, no uses esos nombres conmigo, llámame Akane, si no puedo ser Akane contigo, ¿con quién lo seré? No lo hagas, por favor, no…

—Tranquila —la interrumpió Ranma poniéndole una mano en la rodilla fugazmente—. Eres Akane, lo sé, eres mi Akane.

—Soy Akane —volvió a afirmar—. Y podré hacerlo, Ranma, conquistaré a Ranko, voy a ganármela entera.

Volvió a tomar el CD que había dejado caer en su regazo cuando entró al coche. Se quedó mirando la portada, que traía una fotografía de la cantante con el largo cabello recogido, los hombros descubiertos y perfectamente maquillada.

«Sí, entera».

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Los curiosos se amontonaban en torno a la valla de seguridad. En la primera fila estaba de pie Mika Mori con un fresco vestido de verano y zapatos de taco alto. Había llegado hacía horas para poder hallar ese lugar privilegiado tan cerca de la filmación, lo suficiente para haber visto las tomas de Ranko y el modelo que habían elegido para acompañarla. Mika se había retocado el maquillaje con precisión hacía diez minutos, sabía que tendría una sola oportunidad, cuando la grabación del videoclip finalizara y Ranko se acercara unos momentos a saludar a los fans y firmar algunos autógrafos, tenía que notarla por sobre los demás; se encargaría de hablarle como sabía y usando el tono de admiración de su primer encuentro. La conquistaría con palabras y con su voz.

El corazón de Akane empezó a latir más rápido al ver que Ranko daba breves reverencias para despedirse de los técnicos, el director y el resto del personal, y se acercaba lentamente. Mika Mori, sin embargo, sonreía con alegría sin perder la compostura.

Los fans gritaron el nombre de Ranko y hablaron todos al mismo tiempo. La cantante se acercó y sonrió, como era su costumbre, brevemente, casi con tristeza, mientras agradecía y firmaba posters, libretas y discos. Se movió y quedó a medio metro de Mika. A Akane se le contrajo el estómago.

—¡Ranko! ¡Es tan genial volver a verte! Soy tu admiradora.

Ranko la miró de pronto a los ojos, a las pestañas oscuras que se movían con gracia.

—Tú…

—Soy Mika Mori —sonrió Akane Tendo.

**.**

**.**

Mika Mori desplegó la servilleta sobre su regazo con un movimiento estudiado de elegancia. A su alrededor se escuchaban las conversaciones de los demás ocupantes de la mesa y la música de ambiente del restaurante. Akane Tendo, dentro de ella, intentaba ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción, pero el brillo de triunfo en sus ojos no podía ocultarse, y era claro para cualquiera que la observara en aquel momento.

No la habían sentado junto a Ranko, pero sí casi frente a ella, y para mala suerte también frente a su padre, Genma Saotome. Era la primera vez que podía verlo tan de cerca, antes lo había divisado a lo lejos o había intuido su presencia más que sentirla, porque donde sea que estuviera Ranko todos sabían que él también estaba, si no en persona de seguro había alguien ahí siendo sus ojos y oídos. Era un hombre bastante común, de cuerpo voluminoso, con una calva pronunciada donde solo quedaban algunos cabellos finos y grises. Pero detrás de los anteojos de cristales redondos sus ojos pequeños y profundamente rasgados revelaban una inteligencia aterradora. Akane tuvo que retrotraerse mucho más dentro de Mika y dejar que Mika Mori se liberara del todo para intentar encandilar con su presencia ya no tanto a Ranko, pues sabía que la tenía casi por completo, sino a Genma Saotome. Sintió de pronto que aquel hombre podía arruinar todos sus planes.

Sospechaba que Ranko y su padre habían tenido una pequeña discusión por su presencia en aquella cena, había una cierta tirantez entre los dos, una pequeña sonrisa forzada en el rostro de Ranko que se lo daba a entender. Mika Mori no le caía bien al señor Saotome, lo sabía.

Desde que había entrado en escena al final de la grabación del videoclip por invitación de Ranko y se habían hecho un poco cercanas, hablaron de esto y lo otro, Akane sonrió en los momentos adecuados, agitó las pestañas ennegrecidas cuando era necesario y fue todo lo suave que debía ser. Se convirtió en alguien que escuchaba, al terminar la grabación Ranko se detuvo un momento a descansar y tomar té, invitó a Mika y hablaron durante un par de horas. Al día siguiente la invitó a la discográfica, le mostró el lugar, le contó algunas anécdotas de las grabaciones de sus álbumes. Las dos tontearon como un par de adolescentes en el estudio de grabación cantando juntas alguno de los estribillos más pegadizos de Ranko. Mika sonrió con dulzura, y Akane se felicitó de haber seguido el consejo de Ranma de aprenderse todas las canciones de Ranko para aparentar ser una auténtica fan.

En algunas ocasiones fueron de compras, Ranko la presentaba brevemente a las dependientas de los locales como «Mika Mori», no daba muchos más datos. Se pasaban rato recorriendo las tiendas, charlando sobre la ropa y luego compartiendo una merienda y una taza de té. Se hicieron cercanas, grandes amigas y la sentía ya en su bolsillo, apretujada junto a todas las esperanzas e ilusiones, con todo lo que podrían obtener ella y Ranma si aquel plan resultaba bien. Por eso Mika Mori no le caía bien a Genma Saotome, cualquiera que estuviera muy cerca de Ranko sin que él lo hubiera autorizado era casi una amenaza.

Así que Akane debía protegerse y proteger el plan. Había llegado a la importante cena después del concierto, aquella cena en la que le había asegurado a Ranma que estaría, el paso más importante había sido dado. Ahora Mika Mori debía asegurarse de desplegar un poco más de dulzura hacia el señor Saotome, para mantenerlo a raya, por lo menos hasta que el plan se cumpliera.

**.**

**.**

Mika se inclinó sobre la barandilla del balcón sosteniéndose con las dos manos, mirando deleitada la ciudad iluminada en la noche. Su corta falda liviana ondeó con el viento mientras ella se ponía en puntas de pie para ver mejor.

—La vista es fabulosa. ¡Increíble!

—Siempre que estamos en la etapa de grabación me quedo en un hotel —comentó Ranko, de pie en las puertas que daban a la terraza. Luego dio media vuelta y volvió al interior de la habitación.

—Es que solo escribo en casa, aquí puedo relajarme. Si estoy en casa siento… que debería ponerme a escribir y componer alguna canción —agregó, una explicación innecesaria en la que Akane vio la punta de un hilo del que tirar.

Era el momento, Ranko debía llorar en su hombro y ella asegurarle que todo estaría bien. A sus ojos se convertiría en su ángel guardián, en su salvadora, la persona en la que más confiaba. Lamentaba tener que traicionarla tan duramente después, era una chica agradable, pura. Pero negocios eran negocios.

Mika Mori puso cara de circunstancia. Ranko se recortaba sobre el fondo de luz que venía del pequeño vestíbulo, no habían encendido la luz en el cuarto y Akane caminó internándose en la casi oscuridad, acompañando a Ranko.

—¿Te gusta componer canciones? —preguntó suavemente.

—Amo la música —sentenció Ranko. Tardó unos segundo más en agregar—. Y hacer canciones es lo único que se me da bien, lo hago desde siempre. Y cuando a veces no podía…

Se detuvo de pronto. Giró un poco la cabeza, buscando el interruptor de la luz y Akane supo que debía detenerla o arruinaría el momento.

—¿Qué ocurría entonces? —preguntó con gentileza.

Escuchó la respiración de Ranko antes de que empezara a hablar.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía once años, para entonces mi padre ya había descubierto mi talento para componer y me había instado a escribir algunas canciones. Los momentos tristes siempre fueron mi inspiración así que en aquel momento escribí varias cosas… Ahora me avergonzarían, frases muy tontas, pero con mucho sentimiento. Un tiempo después me quedé sin nada de inspiración, en realidad ya no quería escribir, necesitaba parar por un tiempo, hasta que tuviera algo que decir en las canciones, de lo contrario sería repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero a mi padre se le ocurrió una forma para inspirarme un poco, me llevó hasta una habitación que mi madre usaba para tomar el té, sus hilos y bordados todavía estaban allí, sobre la mesita… todas sus cosas. No me permitió salir hasta haber escrito al menos una canción… Luego… durante mi adolescencia a veces volvía a encerrarme en ese cuarto cuando necesitaba… inspiración. Son solo métodos, extraños, pero me ayudaban a escribir, así podía mantenerme produciendo.

Akane pudo captar cómo su voz vibró un momento, casi como si el llanto fuera a romperla, pero después volvió a recuperar la firmeza, reponiéndose.

—Eso es todo —terminó de decir la pelirroja.

Akane extendió la mano de improviso, hasta ella misma se sorprendió, ese gesto no estaba previsto, no era lo que había ensayado antes, pero ¡qué demonios! Tampoco esperaba estar conversando en la oscuridad sobre esas cosas tristes con Ranko. Por supuesto que todas sus estrategias debían ser diferentes y esta mujer la obligaba a cambiar de planes a cada momento. Había estado con unos cuantos hombres, todos de buen ver, de buen pasar económico, muchos grandes hombres de negocios, todos bastante tristes y solitarios. Como Ranma solía decir, ella era experta en viudos, todos llevaban alguna pena reciente por la pérdida y al escarbar un poco más siempre salía a flote que estaban más apesadumbrados por el hecho de haberse quedado solos que por el que _ella _hubiera muerto. Una esposa podía conseguirse en cualquier parte después de todo, el problema era el tiempo prudente para hacerlo.

No la sorprendía que esos hombres no tuvieran apego por sus esposas fallecidas, después de todo estaban con ella en ese momento, y compartiendo más que una cena. No todos los hombres eran así, naturalmente, había conocido a muchos que no, ellos ni siquiera aceptaban la tarjeta que ella les alcanzaba y su sonrisa coqueta no les hacía mella. Pasaban de ella, agradecían con cortesía, pero con frialdad. Sin embargo, esos con los que trataba siempre, a los que les arrebataba el dinero con un placer morboso, sabiendo que cada billete que desapareciera de sus cuentas bancarias lo sentirían como un pelo arrancado sin previo aviso, y ella se encargaría de sacarlos uno por uno hasta dejarlos calvos. Esos eran _frágiles. _A la menor presión soltaban las lágrimas y se quejaban por viejos dolores del corazón, por infancias difíciles, por engaños de chicas hermosas que habían dicho que los amaban —vaya ironía. A veces eran historias penosas, maltratos familiares, todos tenían alguna cosa escondida que era realmente mala y les roía el corazón. Pero la mayoría eran lloriqueos del tipo «nunca nadie me amó realmente». Akane los usaba, por supuesto, esos eran los momentos en los que se los ganaba enteros a base de mimos y consuelos, les hacía creer que no era verdad y que el mundo sí era de color rosa, al menos mientras estuvieran con ella.

Fue un grave error pensar que Ranko era igual a ellos, esas técnicas aprendidas con mucha experiencia no la afectaban, se equivocó al creer que porque era triste era frágil. Repitió las frases de siempre, las que sabía gatillaban los procesos que hacían salir el torrente de palabras que todos tienen dentro, porque _todos _tienen miles de palabras dentro, solo que en algunos cuestan salir mucho menos que en otros. Y Ranko habló, por supuesto, pero no se deshizo en lágrimas, sus palabras fueron desgarradoras, pero ella no fue _frágil. _El esfuerzo de Akane pareció rebotar contra un muro y volverse sobre ella, de todas maneras quería consolarla, por eso estiró el brazo y rozó apenas su mejilla con los dedos. Estaba actuando por reflejo, eso se dijo, no es que lo quisiera realmente, esos eran simplemente los pasos a seguir siempre que estaba con un hombre, y lo que sabía hacer era seguirlos, nada más. Por eso se acercó a abrazarla delicadamente y la escuchó respirar con más calma entre sus brazos; por eso después fue el beso en la mejilla, el casto que reservó siempre para las amigas que nunca tuvo. Un beso de consuelo, pero consuelo auténtico, seguido de las palabras «has sido muy fuerte», otras palabras que había usado tantas veces pero que parecían por fin significar algo; por eso se mantuvo cerca, estrechándola todavía en el abrazo. Eran los pasos a seguir.

—Ranko, has sido muy fuerte. Pero ya no estás sola.

Por eso otro beso, pero demorándose un poco más, mientras Ranko le apretaba la ropa como si realmente no quisiera que se apartara. Los hombres ya le hubieran abrazado la cintura con ansia, con fiebre, queriendo tocarla por debajo de la ropa. Ranko se mantenía allí como anclada a ella, inmóvil, pero vibrando con intensidad a medida que Akane se desplazaba con enorme lentitud besando en una caricia tenue la línea de su mandíbula. «Has sido muy fuerte». El aliento era tibio sobre su rostro y el último beso llegó casi a la comisura de los labios.

—Ranko…

Estaba besando a una chica. El pensamiento llegó posterior a la acción, con varios segundos de retraso. Sí, la estaba besando, le estaba acariciando las mejillas con los pulgares; estaba acariciándole el labio inferior con la lengua y sintió un triunfo cuando Ranko por fin abrió la boca y se rindió a ella; estaba de a poco inclinándose hacia ella, buscando una posición más cómoda. Por Kami-sama, estaba a punto de…

Se apartó un poco y abrió los ojos, los que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había cerrado con deleite —lo cual era imposible, porque únicamente se dejaba llevar así con Ranma, para los demás era un movimiento estudiado—, miró a Ranko, casi la adivinó en la oscuridad. No la soltó, le apartó con cuidado el flequillo de la cara y la observó, y Ranko la miró a ella, se estudiaron con detalle, respirando cada vez con más agitación. Las dos igual de sorprendidas, las dos igual de confundidas.

—Ranko, yo…

—Mi nombre es Ranma —la interrumpió la pelirroja. Akane sintió una punzada de dolor que no disimuló.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre… Ranko es como mamá me llamaba, un apodo familiar. Mi nombre es Ranma —explicó, y subió las manos por la espalda de Akane hasta llegar a los tensos hombros—. Por favor, dime Ranma, no Ranko como hacen ellos. No seas como _ellos._

Akane no la comprendió del todo, tenía un montón de lágrimas amontonadas en los ojos. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Ranma? ¿Acaso dijo Ranma? No comprendió por qué tenía unas ganas locas de abrazarla, de amarla, de curarla. Quería volver a besarla.

—Ranma —susurró, paladeando ese nombre tan conocido y tantas veces pronunciado.

La pelirroja sonrió y Akane la atrapó todavía en la media sonrisa, besándola despacio pero con el sentimiento que reservaba para una única persona.

—Ranma, Ranma —repetía cada vez que se separaban para tomar aire, y en algún momento creyó escuchar una sofocada risita de felicidad que salía de los labios de la cantante Ranko.

—Mika —le susurró en respuesta, con ternura.

Akane la abrazó de nuevo, para no soltarla esta vez en toda la noche, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, y de su alma.

**. **

**.**

No vayas por allí, Ranko. Eres una viuda acongojada, una viuda decente, ¿qué es esta tontería de querer probar «cosas nuevas»? No vayas por allí, Ranko. Necesitabas consuelo, por supuesto, pero esto no es felicidad, fue algo del momento, los recuerdos fueron amargos y necesitabas un abrazo amigo, necesitabas palabras amables y cálidas, necesitabas que alguien te recordara lo que es sentirse bien. Nada más. No puedes olvidar todos tus planes por esto. Mírala, Ranko, mira su cuerpo desnudo, ¿sientes deseo? ¿Sientes lo mismo que cuando veías a Ryoga? ¿Lo miso que cuando él te tocaba? No pongas las excusas tontas del amor verdadero de por medio, aquí no hay amor, es solo algo físico. Los recuerdos fueron amargos y necesitabas de alguien que te hiciera sentir real, que eres la mujer fuerte que dejó aquello atrás. Nada más. No hay nada más. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que te bese en los labios? ¿Cómo puedes permitir que te toque como solo tu esposo lo hacía?

Eres tonta. Te ahoga la emoción solo porque ha pasado _demasiado tiempo. _Respira, Ranko, que se te inflame la piel no es nada, que estés luchando para que no te escuche suspirar de satisfacción, que parezca todo nuevo cuando ella desliza sus dedos sobre ti, esos son _detalles. _Contrólate, Ranko. Sabías que era mentira, que no era del todo cierto lo que tantas veces creías cuando te mirabas al espejo, que eras fría y triste también en el alma. Era un reproche de Ryoga cuando no le respondías con el suficiente ardor y por un momento lo creíste: que el problema eras tú. Pero era mentira, él no sabía sacar lo mejor de ti, ninguno podía despertar bien al otro, eran unos jovencitos inexpertos después de todo. Pero no había nada malo allí porque él era tu esposo. Sin embargo, esta chica parece tener la experiencia, ¿a cuántos más habrá tocado así antes que a ti? ¿A cuántas _otras? _No, no quieras sacarlo de tu cabeza mientras te retuerces debajo de ella. Es solo un truco, esto no es la felicidad, es solamente un momento placentero, y buscado en el lugar y con la persona menos indicada.

No es especial porque ella te haga sentirlo, siempre fuiste capaz de esto, de estallar así, lo sabes, no es _por ella. _Porque ella no es nadie y tú eres Ranko. Simplemente olvídate de lo que ocurrió aquí y que cada una siga su camino. No vayas por allí, Ranko. No te permitas abrazarla, cierra tus oídos a las palabras que te susurra. Son mentiras, son palabras del momento. Ranko es Ranko, y debe comportarse como tal, lo sabes. ¿Qué es eso de querer olvidarte de todo? ¿Por qué ahora te mueves sobre ella y quieres tener el poder? Hay algo desesperado en tus besos, Ranko, hay algo casi brutal en tu manera de tocarla, hay algo salvaje en cómo te amoldas a ella centímetro a centímetro. Quieres dejarle huella, quieres dejarle señales por la piel, quieres _marcarla. _Ranko no deja de ser Ranko después de todo, la niña triste tiene miedo de quedarse definitivamente sola, quieres ver las marcas a la mañana siguiente, saber que fue cierto, que siguen ahí lo mismo que ella a tu lado en la cama. Tienes miedo, tienes tanto miedo de seguir perdiendo a la gente que quieres, a la que te ha mostrado un poco de cariño, comprensión, y de consuelo, ¿es eso, Ranko?

Aunque la beses con desesperación, aunque ella te responda de la misma manera, sabes que la noche terminará, que esto es solo un juego, es mejor que no vayas por ahí, Ranko. Te destruirá. No vayas.

**.**

**.**

Akane tenía los ojos abiertos en la plena oscuridad, estaba acostada de lado en la cama y podía sentir en su espalda las blandas curvas de la cantante Ranko con cada respiración y su suave aliento en la base del cuello.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho?

Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez, pero por detrás de la pregunta no había respuestas, solo un enorme vacío de vergüenza cuando recordaba cada caricia y cada palabra y la piel se le volvía a erizar. Pensaba en Ranma a cada momento, en el verdadero, en _su _Ranma, al único que se había permitido amar en todo ese tiempo. En Ranma, en el que pensaba con verdadero placer, codicia y anhelo después de que compartía la cama con alguno de los «clientes», al que quería correr a abrazar y besar como para pedirle perdón, para asegurarle que todo era una mentira. Siempre le repetía mil veces que lo amaba, y si mil no alcanzaban lo decía otras mil, y Ranma sabía, _entendía _por qué ella tenía la urgencia de hacerlo cada vez. Así como ella entendía que era necesario que él la poseyera, la desnudara despacio y la doblegara completamente para asegurarse de que era el único, entonces ella con sus besos le respondía «sí, mi amor, el único». Siempre había sido así, desde el comienzo tenía que volver a él y a sus brazos que le devolvían la inocencia y la lavaban del pecado, le sacaban la suciedad que le habían puesto encima las manos de otros hombres.

Esta vez también pensaba en él y su recuerdo le inundaba la cabeza, con el mismo anhelo de siempre, con las mismas ganas de besarlo para decirle «sí, mi amor». Pero por primera vez sentía culpa, culpa de lo prohibido, de lo que había estado segura que nunca iba a sentir. Culpa porque ahora lo sentía. Casi olvidaba por momentos con quién pasaba la noche. El nombre «Ranma» giraba en su mente y pensaba en aquel Ranma, su Ranma, pero ahora también en esta nueva Ranma, en _Ranko. _ Había traspasado los límites, había elegido ir por un camino que no era seguro. «No, no vayas por allí, Akane» se había dicho a sí misma cuando estuvo a punto de sucumbir. Parecía que era otra actuación como siempre, daba la impresión que solo estaba consolando a Ranko como había hecho tantas veces con otros. No significaba nada, nunca había significado nada, los hombres la tocaban y ella en realidad estaba a miles de kilómetros. La llamaban «Aika» y ella replicaba; le decían «eres hermosa, Hanako» y ella sonreía como complacida; la halagaban «te quiero, Mei» y ella mentía con un «yo también, cariño». Miu, Ayane, Aiko, Mizuki, Sakura, Yûki, Aimi, había sido tantas mujeres y todas mentían por igual, todas devolvían un cariño falso, después de todo, Akane pensaba que el amor que le daban también era falso, nadie podía enamorarse y amar a una persona en tan poco tiempo. Ella era un consuelo, una droga a la que adoraban, una cosa que usaban para sentirse mejor, entonces ella no sentía culpa o remordimientos de usarlos también para su beneficio. La tocaban y no sentía. La besaban y ella se esforzaba en corresponderles. La amaban y ella les permitía hacerlo. Lo único real en ese mundo falso era Ranma. Sí, mi amor, el único.

Hasta que Ranko…

La cantante se removió a su espalda saliendo de a poco del sueño. La miró aún entre dormida y le sonrió. Mika le respondió el gesto, mientras Akane se escondía en su interior.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Ranma se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba al verla entrar, por la manera en que se demoraba un segundo más en darle la llave a la puerta, en cómo se sacaba los zapatos con parsimonia usando la mano y no los propios pies como acostumbraba. Estaba siempre pendiente de ella y por eso la conocía tanto, el más mínimo cambio lo dejaba intranquilo, como pisando una cuerda floja y por eso debía volver a besarla y poseerla salvajemente para demostrarse que todavía era el _único_ que podía encenderle la piel y hacerla responder, saberla suya todavía como él estaba completamente entregado a ella. Era un riesgo, lo que Akane hacía lo mantenía en vilo cada día, pero sabía que las cosas no podrían ser diferentes, no podrían encontrar otra cosa que los complementara tan bien y tuviera el mismo peligro despertándoles la adrenalina y la emoción, con nada más podrían vivir al límite. No podrían hacerlo toda la vida, claro, aunque Akane era hermosa cuando perdiera la juventud los tipos dejarían de mirarla con los mismo ojos, y nunca habían llegado a entrever el tesoro en su interior, como él sí lo hizo, así que ya no llegarían a amarla. Las tácticas quedarían obsoletas y sus propias estrategias servirían solo para desvalijar casas elegantes sin dejar rastro, o hacer robos millonarios en cajas de seguridad privadas sin que nadie sospechara de ellos. Pero el juego se habría ido, la ansiedad en la boca del estómago, los nervios de ser descubierto, el desafío de un nuevo «cliente» que resultaba más difícil.

Todo terminaría para ellos entonces, pero aún faltaba tiempo, y si eran previsores sus cajas de ahorro estarían llenas a reventar para entonces y no tendrían que preocuparse más que de buscar una nueva diversión.

Akane lo miró con los ojos agrandados destacando sobre el rostro un poco pálido, con la sombra de las ojeras y los restos de maquillaje. Lo supo, algo ocurría, y lo supo mejor cuando ella se acercó buscando el refugio entre sus brazos, con el oído pegado a su pecho escuchando cómo el corazón empezaba a saltar cada vez más rápido.

La apretó, aprisionándola, porque era la única manera que encontraba de retenerla, de sentir que no se le escapaba.

—Ranma… —susurró.

Y él quería responder, pero Akane levantó la cabeza y repitió:

—Ranma, Ranma.

Mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ranma… Ranma…

Besándolo en los labios.

Ya no hubo temor porque la boca de Akane lo reclamó, llamándolo como siempre. Lo necesitaba. Así que se encontraron como cada vez, buscándose desesperados, sin terminar de desvestirse, sin importarles si a veces eran demasiado bruscos y se hacían daño. Se tomaron mutuamente, hasta desgastarse. Volviendo a recuperar el aliento de nuevo razonaron, y reemplazaron los toques violentos por caricias delicadas, dejándose caer en la cama despacio, olvidándose del mundo otro rato.

Pero algo pasaba, Ranma recordó la sensación al verla entrar en aquel momento en que besó sus mejillas y descubrió la humedad. Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. ¡Oh, los ojos de Akane! Algo pasaba.

—¿Akane? —secó las lágrimas que aún caían.

—Yo… Ranma, yo…

Algo pasaba. Algo pasaba. Estaba pendiente, podía leer el más mínimo cambio e interpretarlo. Así que lo supo sin palabras. Respiró. Y entendió.

—Está bien, está bien —repitió él mientras le besaba las mejillas, la frente, los párpados húmedos—. Está bien, está bien.

—No quería… pero de pronto…

—Te la metiste en el bolsillo —murmuró Ranma aprobadoramente dejando un nuevo beso cerca de la oreja.

—Ella se llama Ranma —comentó Akane. El muchacho se enderezó para mirarla a los ojos, Akane le sostuvo la mirada.

—Oye… ¿esa tonta se robó mi nombre? —preguntó fingiendo enfado.

Akane apretó los labios para aguantar la sonrisa. Después lo tocó, enmarcándole el rostro con las manos, pasando los dedos por la trenza que le caía sobre un hombro, ya casi del todo desecha.

—Se parece a ti.

—¿De verdad? —La sonrisa arrogante encendió su rostro.

—Tiene algo que me recuerda a ti —afirmó Akane volviendo a tocarlo, sacándole los mechones de la frente, rozándole los labios con la punta de los dedos—. Es tan fuerte, y no se rinde.

—Entonces nos parecemos —afirmó él guiñándole un ojo.

Se miraron otro largo rato. Algo pasaba. ¿Algo pasaba?

—¿Akane? ¿Estás bien?

—Ranma… te quiero tanto —apenas creyó escucharlo mientras ella lo abrazaba, pero le respondió volviendo a besarla, y diluyó sus temores, sin querer prestarles atención.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Hacían el amor muy dulcemente. La primera vez había sido una lucha contra ellas mismas, inseguras ante cada paso nuevo que estaban dando. Akane se dio de bruces contra una realidad más compleja que los planes que habían trazado. «Estaba dentro de las variables» casi la consoló Ranma, para después besarla en un hombro y quedarse dormido.

Claro, eso era lo que ella hacía, engañar a los hombres, hacerles creer que los amaba, acostarse con ellos incluso para probarlo y luego tener acceso a sus cuentas bancarias, para finalmente desaparecer con todo sin dejar rastro. Por supuesto que entraba en las variables. Y si el nuevo «cliente» hubiera sido hombre todo hubiera transcurrido normalmente y hubiera sido otro golpe dado con rotundo éxito; incluso podrían estar pensando ya en la siguiente víctima.

Pero Ranma había propuesto una mujer, un «cliente» que cumplía con todos los requerimientos de los anteriores, pero era _mujer._ ¿Lo había hecho a propósito, creyendo que así estaba a salvo de que ella se relacionara con otro hombre más y así se alejara un poco más de él? ¡Ese tonto! Ellos estaban unidos, los demás no significaban nada para ella.

Y ahora estaba metida en este lío, porque no había podido mantenerse apartada, a pesar de la posibilidad que Ranma le había dado eligiendo esta vez una mujer. Tuvo que ir un poco más allá, y aunque había intentado engañarse diciéndose que era parte del plan y que lo hacía porque era la única forma que conocía de jugar el juego, sabía que eran excusas. Lo hizo porque había querido. Ranko mostró una vulnerabilidad en su inquebrantable fortaleza que la hizo sentir el deseo de protegerla. Y al escuchar su nombre, el real. Al escuchar su nombre…

Lo hizo porque quiso. Y eso era una tortura en su conciencia.

Había sentido _algo._

¿Pero qué exactamente? Amaba a Ranma, al _suyo, _al verdadero, lo sabía, lo seguía amando igual que el primer momento. No, más aún después de todas las cosas que pasaron juntos, de las dificultades, los planes que debieron cambiarse sobre la marcha, los momentos en que casi habían descubierto sus intenciones. Después de todo lo que él soportaba dejándola en manos de otros hombres, por quererla sin medida ella lo amaba cada día otro poco, y sabía que era real, era tan intenso que dolía en ocasiones estar separados y desearlo con tanta fuerza. En ningún momento había dejado de quererlo o había dudado.

Y sin embargo, Ranko… Había sentido _algo. _No podía soportar que la besara despacio en todo el cuerpo y no poder decirle la verdad.

Esa tarde abandonó el disfraz de Mika Mori para siempre y le pidió a Ranma cambiar de objetivo, no podían continuar engañando a la cantante Ranko, ella no era como esos otros viudos a los que era placentero robarles el dinero. Y lo más importante: ella no sentiría nada cuando lograran despojarla de unos cuantos millones, no era la fortuna lo que le importaba en esta vida, amaba la música mucho más, el dinero era solo un acompañamiento que le facilitaba la existencia. Pero su padre, Genma Saotome, él sí resentiría el golpe, de él sí podría burlarse Akane una vez que lo hubieran robado. Él sí _lo merecía._

Ranma la observó un momento y luego asintió. Algo pasaba. Él lo supo desde antes, y supo ahora que quizá había algo más detrás de esa renuncia a Ranko como «cliente», pero no tenía nada que decir, Akane había vuelto a él y lo había elegido. Lo importante era dar el golpe y retirarse lo antes posible de la escena.

¿Cuándo sería conveniente?

Esa misma noche. En la discográfica. El señor Saotome tiene un despacho ahí, estará todo muy bien resguardado, pero en su computadora personal tiene una lista de bancos y de inversiones. Transacciones on line. Se puede hackear su computadora personal.

Lo intentaremos al menos.

Lo haremos.

Sí, lo haremos.

El teléfono de Akane comenzó a sonar, pero ella lo ignoró.

—Continúa llamándome y no podré eludirla más tiempo —comentó apesadumbrada.

—Cuando terminemos te daré un nuevo número de teléfono, como siempre —la tranquilizó Ranma dándole un beso en la frente.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Tuvieron suerte porque esa noche los guardias de seguridad se marcharon más temprano a casa. La puerta de atrás fue fácil de forzar para los dedos expertos de Ranma, y Akane conocía el interior del edificio, los laberínticos pasillos y escaleras, las diferentes oficinas, el ala administrativa, el ala de reuniones, el ala privada donde estaba el despacho de Genma Saotome.

Entrar. Encender el ordenador. Teclear una serie de pasos. Algo en apariencia rutinario para ellos, pero Akane tenía un mal presentimiento, que se hizo realidad cuando escuchó la voz a su espalda.

—Mika Mori.

El propio señor Saotome de pie en el umbral de la puerta mirándola a través de los cristales redondos con sus ojillos astutos.

—O tal vez sería mejor decir Akane Tendo —agregó lentamente y luego echó una mirada a Ranma, que se había puesto de pie para acercarse a la muchacha—. Akane Tendo y Ranma Takahashi, solo un par de ratas buscando dinero. ¿Se divertían? —preguntó mirando alrededor—. Su juego ha sido descubierto; de hecho, hace un tiempo que sospechaba de la encantadora Mika Mori, pero hace solo dos días que me dieron todos los informes sobre ustedes. Naturalmente ahora mi hija también está enterada de todo el asunto, se lo expliqué en el coche mientras veníamos, aún así no entraba en razón, así que tuve que traerla para que vea todos los informes ella misma. ¡Pero fíjense! Aquí están ustedes, ¿qué mejor prueba que esto?... ¿Verdad, Ranko?

La pelirroja dio unos pasos inseguros dentro de la habitación y a Akane se le heló la sangre al mirarla, el rostro pálido y las marcas oscuras bajo los ojos, unos ojos tremendamente azules y grandes.

—Ranko… yo…

—Ahórrate la actuación —la interrumpió Genma, luego se volvió hacia su hija—. ¿Lo ves? Tu amiguita Mika Mori te ha traicionado, tal y como te dije, solo quería usarte, solo le interesaba tu dinero, ¡quería sacarte hasta el último centavo!

—Es verdad —dijo Akane de pronto mirando a Ranko—, es lo que hago. Estafo a los hombres… y ahora la cantante Ranko era mi objetivo, pero ella no lo merece, porque siempre hago esto como venganza, para quitarles a todos lo que más aman, sacarles a todos esos seres despreciables aquello sin lo que no pueden vivir. Pero ahora —se volvió de nuevo hacia Genma—… Ella no lo merece, ella es una víctima, así que hay que quitarle todo al verdadero monstruo —terminó de decir con una expresión de asco. Ranma le puso la mano en el brazo para evitar que continuara.

Genma Saotome bufó.

—¡Ranko! ¿Te das cuenta? Ahora la criminal se ha arrepentido… pero quiere quitarle todo a tu padre, ¿qué me dices de eso? No puede negar su verdadera naturaleza.

La pelirroja miró alternativamente a Mika Mori y a su padre, sin encontrar las palabras para decir nada.

—¡Ranko! —volvió a gritar Genma perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Es que no me escuchas, maldición? ¡Te usaron! ¡Son un par de criminales, nada más que eso! Se aprovecharon de ti, te lo advertí. Te dije que no me gustaba nada esta chica… Tendría que haber intervenido, como cuando te rondaba aquel chico a los dieciséis y tú creías que estabas enamorada y que él te amaba. Un par de adolescentes —hizo una mueca—, ¿qué podían saber? Le ofrecí una suma de dinero para que desapareciera y de inmediato todo el amor que sentía se esfumó, solo al tocar los yenes… Por eso debes escucharme siempre, yo sé lo que es mejor para ti… ¿Ranko? ¡Ranko!

**.**

**.**

¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, Ranko? Lo miras y no ves nada, hace tiempo que no ves nada, no es tu padre ni es nadie, se ha convertido en un extraño. ¿O tú te has convertido en una extraña?

Tantas lágrimas, ¿a qué vienen tantas lágrimas ahora, Ranko? Qué suerte que tienes a tu padre, él te hizo lo que eres hoy. Por él eres tan astuta y mandaste que siguieran a Mika Mori, que investigaran a esa extraña admiradora que te abordó un día en plena calle, la que te dijo que eras tan fuerte. Y te lo preguntaste, y te lo repetiste. ¿Eres fuerte, Ranko? ¿Lo eras? ¿Lo fuiste en algún momento? ¿Lo fuiste cuando…?

Cuántas sorpresas tenía guardadas Mika Mori, ¿cierto? Hasta otro nombre, y otra vida, y un hombre con ella, y un negocio turbio que llevaban entre los dos. Aunque no comprendías nada notaste que allí había algo importante. No fue difícil seguirles la pista hacia atrás y rastrearlos de ciudad en ciudad, donde Mika siempre tenía un nombre distinto, unos ojos distintos, un cabello distinto, pero siempre de alguna manera estaba vinculada a aquel hombre, Ranma Takahashi. ¿No es irónico, Ranko? ¿Qué podían querer contigo? ¿Por qué te rondaba una persona con tu mismo nombre? ¿Cuál era el secreto? Sin llegar a descubrirlo lo supusiste: querían acercarse a tu padre, te iban a usar para llegar a él. Él maneja grandes cantidades de dinero, es tu representante, él dice lo que hace y deja de hacer Ranko. Él debía ser el objetivo de ellos, así que formaste un plan, eran criminales, estaban en el lado opuesto de la ley y podían ayudarte. Querías ser libre, hace mucho que querías serlo. Por eso aquel viaje con Ryoga, por eso lo llevaste a observar el atardecer desde aquel acantilado, por eso lo empujaste. ¿Es eso ser fuerte, Ranko? _Lo necesitabas, _libertad e inspiración, tenías que escribir. Llora y escribe, Ranko. Llora y escribe. Tu padre te hizo lo que eres.

Querías libertad y la obtuviste, libertad para crear, para continuar, para no tener que filmar ese estúpido dorama. Libertad. Libertad para llorar, para escribir tus canciones. Necesitabas inspiración y la buscaste como te enseñaron a hacerlo: provocándote dolor. Algo que amabas para lograr algo que amabas mucho más; Ryoga por la posibilidad de volver a escribir, producir, hacer música. No conoces otra manera, ese es el consuelo, ¿verdad, Ranko? Llora y escribe, no pierdas tiempo. Papá se encargará de todo, papá tiene sus métodos.

Tu padre te hizo lo que eres.

Pero no esperabas quererla, no esperabas _sentir. _No esperabas que a _ella _sí pudieras mostrarle tus lágrimas. Tu plan se tambaleaba cada vez que ella sonreía. No querías hacerlo, solo fingías, habías adoptado una estrategia y la seguías, no querías besarla, no querías tocarla, eras una viuda decente. Pero una viuda que _sentía. _Ay, Ranko, Ranko, toda tu vida es una gran tragedia.

Pero ya no podías echarte atrás. Los necesitabas para completar tu plan, a Mika Mori y a ese hombre llamado Ranma, porque ellos eran criminales, tú no. Tú debías salir indemne, Ranko solo tenía que llorar, escribir un par de canciones y ganar premios; aparecer en la lista de las canciones más escuchadas y en la de los discos más vendidos. Ranko debe hacer lo que sabe hacer. Escribe y canta, saca provecho a la tristeza. Papá se encargará de todo.

Ese era el plan, involucrarlos para que fueran ellos los culpables de todo y pagaran tu condena, mientras tú llorabas y escribías. Brillante. Solo que ahora no puedes hacerlo, porque no podrías condenar a Mika, o Akane, porque ahora _sientes, _¿qué exactamente? No lo sabes, pero no puede haber infelicidad para Mika, tampoco para ese hombre llamado Ranma porque es el hombre que ella ama. Lo sabes. Lo ves. Estaba en las fotografías que les tomaron cuando los vigilaban, está ahora mientras ella está de pie junto a él. La manera en que lo mira, a veces parecía que llegaba a mirarte así, pero quizá eran solo imaginaciones tuyas. A él sí lo mira así, _lo ama. _Entonces, ¿a quién más culpar? Alguien debe cargar con la responsabilidad.

Todos son criminales. Ellos querían robarte, quitarte todo lo que habías conseguido con tanto empeño, con la ayuda de tu padre, con tanto esfuerzo de llorar y escribir. Todo. Dejarte sin nada. Pero tú también te habías forjado un plan para embaucarlos y hacerlos pagar tus culpas. ¿Quién engañó a quién, Ranko? Forman un círculo, o mejor, un triángulo de puntas muy brillantes. Los criminales se echaron atrás en su juego porque no querían engañarte más, Mika lo dijo. Tal vez descubrió la pureza que aún hay en tu alma, Ranko, que sufriste y por eso haces lo que haces. Tu padre te hizo lo que eres. Solo ella podía verlo, solo una niña corrompida como tú, que a pesar de todo guarda algo de pureza podía mirarte y darse cuenta. Eres su reflejo.

Ahora ellos van por Genma, y tú aún tienes un plan. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, Ranko? ¿Seguirás adelante? ¿Se unirán los tres con un único objetivo?

Tantas lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloras, Ranko? Ahora tendrás libertad. Solo debes deshacerte de ese extraño al que debes agradecerle que haya estado a tu lado siempre, ese que te ayudó a forjar tu carrera, ese que te convirtió en lo que eres. Libertad. Ya no será papá el que se encargará de todo.

Ahora tú debes encargarte de papá.

**.**

**.**

Lágrimas, lágrimas y más lágrimas. Mientras Genma saca la pistola desde el interior de su traje de corte perfecto; mientras afirma que los entregará a la policía; mientras Ranko interviene rogando que no lo haga; mientras Ranma avanza para detenerlo; mientras Akane grita durante el forcejeo.

Una detonación.

Y más lágrimas, el tiempo está detenido en aquella habitación mientras todos mantienen el aliento para saber qué ha ocurrido.

Los ojos de Akane se agrandaron de horror, los de Ranko la imitaron. Finalmente fue el cuerpo de Genma el que se desplomó con la herida en el corazón brotando sangre y la pistola aún sostenida entre dos dedos.

Ranma jadeó recuperando el aliento y se movió para fundirse en el abrazo con Akane, que temblaba intentando reprimir el llanto. Ranko se quedó mirando a su padre con la herida en el corazón. La presión subió hasta ahogarla y hacerle zumbar los oídos, fue un tiempo muerto, se vio moviéndose entre las «islas»; sobre los escenarios cantando canciones tristes; con la espalda apoyada en la puerta cerrada, llorando, rogando que la dejaran salir, porque allí estaban todas las cosas de su madre y dolía verlas, y la respuesta era _Ranko-chan, escribe otra canción para papá. _Se vio subiendo a aviones para hacer giras; se vio firmando contratos; se vio alargando el brazo para empujar a Ryoga; se vio sonriendo para los flashes de las cámaras; se vio allí mismo mirando el cuerpo muerto de su padre, y por fin se reconoció. Lo que era, en lo que se había convertido con el paso de esos años, lo que no había elegido ser. _Ranko es Ranko._

Pero elegía serlo a partir de ahora.

—Él lo hizo… —murmuró como para sí misma.

Ni Akane ni Ranma supieron exactamente a qué se refería, la siguieron con la vista mientras avanzaba hacia el cuerpo en el suelo, temiendo por cualquier cosa que fuera a ocurrir. Ranko se agachó despacio junto a Genma Saotome. Lo miró absorta un largo momento, las lágrimas se habían enfriado sobre su rostro.

—Él lo hizo —repitió.

Entonces volvió la cabeza y miró a la pareja, sus grandes y firmes ojos los capturaron a ambos en un inmenso mundo azul. Ranma frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras Akane entreabría los labios. Ranko los miró y ellos le devolvieron la mirada mientras los segundos seguían pasando.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

¿Era el mejor camino, Ranko? ¿No es cierto que a veces te despiertas en mitad de la noche pensando esto? _¿Era el mejor camino?_

Ahora te lo vuelves a preguntar en lo más hondo de tu corazón, mientras presentas ante todos a tu nuevo representante, Ranma Takahashi, y también a tu asistente personal, Akane Tendo. Ellos te apoyarán en tu carrera de aquí en adelante y te ayudarán a pasar este terrible momento. Solo tú sabes que ellos en realidad no son tus empleados, son tus cómplices, son como tú.

Tienes agallas después de todo, Ranko, hay que tener muy buen temple para sentarte a dar una conferencia de prensa luego del suicidio de tu padre. Es breve y nada pretenciosa, solo unas palabras para los medios y los fans, porque después de todo hay que decir algo, hay que dar alguna explicación.

El suicidio de Genma Saotome.

Esa sería la versión oficial, lo decidieron _los tres. _No hablaron en realidad, pero se entendieron a la perfección sin palabras. La situación era perfecta, solos en mitad de la noche en la compañía disquera, ni siquiera los guardias de seguridad se encontraban allí, ustedes eran los únicos testigos y si se mantenían callados nadie sabría nada. La pistola había estado en su mano después de todo, él oprimió el gatillo, la versión oficial era _casi _real. Ranma dijo que quería quitarle el arma de las manos y todo fue un accidente, sí, es lo que él dice. Lo que dice un criminal. Podría ser cierto.

También podría ser cierto que Genma Saotome quería acabar con su vida.

_Casi _real. _Casi, _Ranko, _casi. _Pero has perdido hace mucho tiempo la capacidad de diferenciar lo real de lo supuesto, de lo inventado. Ranko es Ranko; Ranko, que en realidad se llama Ranma, es también una invención. _Casi _real.

_Casi, _Ranko.

¿Era el mejor camino? Te lo preguntas mientras los cuestionamientos de los periodistas continúan, pero tú te ajustas al plan ya estipulado y responderás lo que quieras responder, con las palabras que ya memorizaste. ¿Había más caminos acaso? ¿Qué más podían hacer sino unirse los tres para formar un equipo poderoso y seguir adelante?

Ellos ya no tendrán que escapar de la ley ni cometer más estafas _(excepto que algún día decidan volver a su plan original y te estafen a ti). _Tú eres libre y podrás hacer toda la música que quieras _(y tal vez un día te hartes de ellos dos y los entregues a la policía)._

Todos son criminales, Ranko, todos pueden jugar sucio en algún momento. Todo es _casi _real. Pero por ahora este es el camino, ¿verdad? El único camino, ¿cierto?

**.**

**.**

Ranko pestañeó cuando el flash de la cámara fotográfica la tomó desprevenida. Sus largas y oscuras pestañas se movieron una, dos veces, perfectamente maquilladas, resaltando sobre la inmaculada piel del rostro, de un suave color sonrosado producto del rubor.

Akane se había esmerado. El maquillaje era suave, delicado y preciso. La hacía sentirse mejor y más segura en el momento que debía afrontar.

Se puso de pie e inclinó levemente la cabeza, dando por terminada la conferencia. Algunos periodistas se levantaron y volvieron a repetir con terquedad las preguntas que no les respondieron, pero Ranko no les prestó atención, se dirigió hacia los ascensores para volver al cuarto del hotel. A su lado iban Ranma y Akane. Su guardaespaldas, Taro, abrió la marcha para despejarles el paso.

Los cuatro entraron al ascensor, Taro se quedó delante para ser el primero en salir. Ranma y Akane se colocaron uno a cada lado de la cantante, como custodios. Ranko suspiró, por fin había terminado.

—Me encargaré de todo —le aseguró Ranma con simpatía, para darle tranquilidad.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron con el débil sonido de una campanilla.

.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Nota de autora: Hoy es 1 de marzo, eso significa que estoy cumpliendo 2 años como escritora de fanfickers. ¡Así que felicidades para mí!

Este es el regalo que quise hacerme en esta ocasión, cuando cumplí 1 año escribí _Equal romance_, tocando un tema totalmente nuevo para mí, como era el que Ranma hubiera nacido mujer y que aún así pudiera formar una relación con Akane.

Para esta ocasión pensé en qué clase de situación todavía no había escrito y la respuesta fue: no he hecho nada donde Ranma hombre y Ranma mujer fueran dos personas distintas. Como base tomé una idea que reciclé de un fic reto de Halloween que finalmente no escribí, pero que acá pude desarrollar de otra forma para tratar otras ideas. Aunque algunos pasajes fueron duros y complejos de escribir, me divertí y disfruté mucho, así que el propósito de que fuera un regalo de aniversario está cumplido.

Ojalá también les haya podido gustar a ustedes.

En su momento, _Equal romance_ no hubiera podido salir sin la ayuda de Sophy, que fue mi beta reader y discutió conmigo sobre varios temas delicados que se planteaban en esa historia, dándome siempre una opinión honesta sobre «lo que podía ocurrir» y mi propia visión. Gracias, reina, no te agradecí públicamente en aquel momento como debía, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

De la misma forma, este _La pareja perfecta_ no podría ser lo que es sin la ayuda de Andrés, que me guió y aconsejó con los nombres y apellidos japoneses, y me ayudó a jugar con sus significados. Gracias, sabés que siempre fuiste la luz en los momentos de oscuridad, y nunca estuviste para descartar opciones XD.

También agradezco mucho a los que leyeron esta historia y a todos los que me han leído durante estos dos años. Espero poder seguir creando más y mejores fantasías por un tiempo más.

Saludos.

Romina


End file.
